Untameable
by Valar's-Hope
Summary: In life there are people whose spirit is wild and free. They are 'untameable'. This is Fin's story, her wild spirit could not be contained in one world. Will she find peace in Middle-Earth? Will she stay wild?


Untameable  
  
Hello peoples. This is Alia, my co-author is AquaSpirit. We do not own anything Tolkin related, We do own Anna Maria, Ranafin (Rafin, or Fin), Terelion, & the Feran race. Yes we made a race, you no like; you no read...But give us a chance. Please .  
  
Elvish---' '  
  
Western---" "  
  
Thought---   
  
Feran---will be posted at the bottom of said paragraph, or translated soon. I will leave notes on it...I used an Al Bhed translator.  
  
Chapter 1: A Tale of Old  
  
"E tuh'd ghuf fana E maynhat drec cdnyhka myhkiyka, vun cdnyhka ed ec. Drec ec uha uv dra drehkc dryd cadc sa ybynd vnus ajanouha amca....E tuh'd fyhd du pa tevvanahd, pid E ys. E mayja oui dra ghufmatka uv ymm dryd ryc rybbahat maytehk ib du dra aht uv dra fyn......E mayja so cduno du oui, ouihk uha, eh dra myhkiyka uv so mujan..."  
  
The speaker then translated the language to elvish, for he was one of very few that knew the feran language, _' I don't know were I learned this strange language, for strange it is. This is one of the things that sets me apart from everyone else....I don't want to be different, but I am. I leave you the knowledge of all that has happened leading up to the end of the war......I leave my story to you, young one, in the language of my lover...'_ On the shores of Valinor a teacher, a former warrior, sat surrounded by elflings and grown elves. ' I have been given a journal by the Valar. They have requested that I read it to you. It is an account of the happenings of the War of the Ring, the author's name was Ranafin...a feran child...' At this his eyes fell upon the young half-feran child...' The rest of this tale is in elvish...' And so did the teacher read to the gathered crowd, for they were curious about hidden knowledge.  
  
My name is Rachella Fin Michales, I hate my name as I hate my father & my life. I have suffered greatly at the hands of my 'blood' relation, I have since discovered my finding & claiming. I have no friend's & I like it that way, it means that I don't have any excess emotional baggage to carry...I have enough problems on my own.  
  
It was the end of the first semester of school that my personal problems caused me many problems. Today it resulted in me just walking out of class with all of my stuff, I went to my locker and began to beat the crap out of it...I managed to slice my knuckles open much to my delight, the pain brought me back to reality, I sighed and headed to the restroom where I would then use the ace bandage in my bag to bind my hand with. I had hoped that I wouldn't feel the need to injure myself today. On the way down the hall the Principal found me...this was not my lucky day, I ducked my head so that he wouldn't see the bruise covering the side of my face. "Just why aren't you in class Miss Rachella?" Mr. Gonzalez asked. "Don't call me Rachella, my name is Ranafin or Rafin. I walked out of class, I quit, I'm leaving, bye-bye." came my angry reply. "Come with me, now." was his steady reply. I just ducked my head & followed him, "E ryda oui!"(1) "What was that you said?" he turned to face me. "E ryda oui!"(1) I raised my head, and I remembered to late the huge bruise that covered half my face. Mr. Gonzalez took a step closer to me and grabbed my chin, "Who did this? Who beat you Rafin? You know that you can tell me anything, you can trust me." He noticed that I recoiled at the word trust. "You don't need to know, and I don't lay my problems at other peoples feet! I can't, and I won't trust anyone!" I then turned and ran, I had learned the hard way about trust. I found myself in the parking lot, I quickly rushed to my motorcycle and turned the key. I was soon speeding through the woods, I hit a small stream and lost control of my bike. The last things that I remember seeing was the tree, then I was enveloped in flame and darkness took me.  
  
(1---I hate you)  
  
When I came to I was still in the damned forest. It felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to my whole body. I groaned, not from the pain...I welcomed that, but I groaned with the knowlegde that I had to get out of this forest, though I could hardly move._ And that will be a walk in the park....right, who am I kidding...oh wait, myself._ I shook my head, _I'm going mental. I mean I'm argueing with myself..._ I managed to roll over onto my stomache then I began to comando crawl managing about five feet befor I had to rest. _Damn it at this rate, I won't get anywere......Well time to try again, can't just lay here can I?_ I managed to make it about ten-twelve feet this time, still I wasn't happy about my progress. Another six feet and I came to a path, no a road. I crawled along it for about three hours befor a group of travelers came upon me, I was still crawling because I couldn't stand. "Why do you crawl like a beast?" asked the leader, or I think that's the leader...I managed to roll over onto my back so that I could see them, _Wrong move! I was imediatlly gasping for air, Why can't I breath??!!...._ the calm resonable voice in my mind answered, _I must have some broken ribs._ The men watched me for a moment taking in my apperance, "She is gravly wounded master." said one of the ratty looking men. _No....you think!_ "Put her in the wagon, we will take her to the nearest healer." Mr. boss-man said, "can you speak?" I shook my head no, _not a good idea, my vision's swiming._ I could no longer tell what the men looked like, and I was scared.....for the third time in my life. I pointed to my ribs and groaned. He then grinned evilly, "Good, then you can't scream." He then turned to the ratty man, "Bring me the collar, and the bracer." Mr. Ratty-man bowed and rushed to do his masters will. He returned moments latter with a thick silver, for that is what I thought they were at the time, collar and a bracer these he handed to his master, he dismounted and kicked me sharply in the ribs...The last thing that I remember befor passing out was the feel of cold silver against my neck and on my left arm, I then, for the second time in my life, surrenderd myself to oblivion.


End file.
